Modding/JSON Files
In Yandere-Simulator you can mod the games to create custom content and other cool things that would not usually be in the game. This page will give you tips, tricks and help from a JSON Modder (Ty-dere) if you wanted to create your own mod. This page is allowed to be edited as long as your information is correct. If somebody has asked a question and it has been answered then put it in the FAQ section Compatibility When YandereDev releases a new build for Yandere Simulator, make sure you test your mod before saying it is compatible. When YandereDev changes code, mods can become corrupt. If a mod edits the Assembly-UnityScript.dll and YandereDev changes the .dll file, your mod may corrupt. It's always good to check, even if you're 100% sure. Before You Start... Before even starting to create your mod, BACKUP your files. Here is the layout of my backup JSON files. (If making more than 1 backup, make sure you put the JSON in seperate files.) * Tip: Rename your folders after mods you are using. I have not done this in the picture as the "Used Backup" is a mod I have not released. Handy Links when Modding: The JSON editor I use is online and it is called www.jsoneditoronline.org. You can use Notepad or Notepad ++ If you have these. (The wiki is not affiliated with this website or any programs mentioned. It is third party and we don't have control over it. Use at your own risk!) Getting Started ''#1 Modding Rule: Use your backups, NOT your Students.json in the Yandere Sim data file.'' Right, without further ado, lets begin! First go to a JSON site or Notepad (or Notepad ++) and begin. I am using JSON Editor Online (as mentioned earlier.) * Tip from Ty-dere: Use the right hand side! It has a cleaner interface for you to work with! This is what the editor will look like after importing Yandere-Sim files. Editing Key Info I had to trial and error creating mods as I had no guidance whatsoever, I will make your life easier and give you all the key information. Name: Note 1 -' also works for the "Unknown" students.'' ''Note 2 '- removing the quotation marks around the name will cause KawaiiHair to spawn. Displayed on student info screen and other screens that display the student's name. Anything that is typed will become the student's name. Gender: Note 1 - '''male and female models have a different set of animations (Example: male students don't have an animation for eating a bento, so they will instead start spinning in place if the required animation doesn't exist). ''Note 2 -'' certain students will glitch out if their gender is changed. '''Personality: Note - '''inputting an invalid ID will cause the student to become bugged. '''Clubs: Note 1 - '''inputting an ID higher than 101 will cause the student to become taller and act as a teacher. (Female students only) ''Note 2 -'' choosing the Occult Club gives the student a frowning face. ''Note 3 -'' choosing the Teacher Occupation gives the student the teacher model and behaviour. ''Note 4 -'' choosing the Gym Teacher Occupation gives the student the gym teacher model, animations and behaviour. '''Crushes: Note - '''inputting an invalid ID will cause the student's info screen to go blank. '''Self-Defense: Note - '''inputting an invalid ID will cause the student to become bugged. '''Class: Note - '''changing the student's class changes only the podium destinations. '''Breast Size: Note - '''only available for female students. Breast size is the size of female students' breasts. Below are three students. They have the biggest and smallest bust size of the game. Everyone else is inbetween. This is a '''guide '''to help you. Not for being perverted. '''Realistic Students Tip: Do not go above 2.3 or below 0.2! Stockings: Note - '''stockings are available only for female students. Editing Hairstyles: '''Basic Hairstyle Colours: Special Hairstyle Colours: These colours only work with their own corresponding hairstyles. They can not be applied to any other haircut. Using a basic colour on hairstyles with a special base colour will result in strange colour combinations. Note - '''special hairstyle colours might have additional effects (Example - using Ganguro colour on hairstyle 19 gives the student tanned skin and makeup). '''Male Hairstyles: * Note - '''for some reason, using the colour "None" (or an invalid colour ID) on hairstyle 19 gives the student dark skin. '''Female Hairstyles: Teacher Hairstyles Note: '''There is no way to use teachers' hairstyles on female students unless some heavy DLL modding is done. Editing Accessories: '''Male Accessories: These accessories are only available for male students. Female Accessories: These accessories are only available for female students. Teacher Accessories: These accessories are only available for teachers. Club Accessories: These accessories are given to students who are a part of a club. Daily Schedule Animations You can make a student follow a daily schedule by using the following animations. Mistakes & JSON File Bold = Mistake Question '/ ''Italics: Mistake Answer '''I have modded my game, but something has gone wrong! All the students are girls but bald and say mind slave things. What do I do? All you need to do is delete the faulty file and place a backup you made in and it will be fixed! I didn't make a backup! What do I do now? I knew you wouldn't! Good job I am a mind reader. Download the June 3rd Version 2 Students.JSON File FAQ Q: How do you edit the students facial features/uniform? A: 'You cannot edit individual uniforms of students except for Oka, Musume, Kokona and Midori. You can edit facial features of any student by editing the base hair of the student in the Texture files via assets, but there is no other way except for what is listed on the Modding page. ' Anything Not Anwsered? Comment below and I or someone else will help you as soon as possible. Category:Mods Category:JSON Category:Helpful Category:Clubs Category:Modding Category:Tutorials